Thera-dora
"All our lives we've been dictated to, all concealed beneath fluffy opulence and regal words. We resolve not only to regain our home and reclaim our birthright, but to seek truth in all its forms. For productive relationships with our elven kin and between all Shal'dorei. We reject Elisande and we reject the Legion, and with devotion, truth shall be revealed to Shal'dorei and Sin'dorei; to all with the resolve to reveal the lies of the powerful." - Magistrix Morgane Devaux History and Functions The Thera-dora are the mostly Shal'dorei forces serving and training at their reclusive base, Shal'elah, and played a pinnacle role in the siege of Suramar and the Nighthold. Providing a full company to the Battle for Suramar, each with several months of extensive training and operations both within Suramar and in Azsuna. The Thera-dora stem from Suramar refugee populations, beginning with the rescue of Morgane Devaux and five Shal'dorei by Thalassian forces under the commmand of Entilzha Firesong. Only one of the initial five, Kalen, had any military experience, and that was in the War of the Ancients, though all expressed a desire to fight, having narrow escaped the horrors of the soul fuel. The civilians, and others whom could be found, and redirected to Shal'elah, stabilized with ancient mana and initially limited stores of arcwine. Initial training seeks to determine what each shows promise or affinity for, and training them along those lines. The group was told to come up with a name for themselves, and stating how many previously shielded truths they'd learned of since making contact with the Sin'dorei, Thera-dora, "Seekers of Truth" in Shalassian, was selected. The recruits were tested for a number of skills, though most trained to be Rangers, Spellbows, Swordsman and Spellbows. These disciplines, especially to one with natural talent, as as sought out, could be intensely taught out in a manner of months that complex arcane or Light magic simply cannot, thus the Thera-dora came to comprise largely of Farstrider-trained Rangers, coming under the eventual command of Ranger-Captain Calindra Lemoine, a mother of three having never wielded a weapon, quickly began to stand out from the initial group, quickly learning stances and with a natural alertness to her, and was the first to earn promotion to Ranger-Lieutenant, with the deep wilds of Suramar showing the Rangers a hint of Calindra's potential, and Calindra herself a relationship with a new, truly natural world she'd never known, but held a deep affinity for. Calindra was twice promoted, and as Ranger-Captain, commands all Thera-dora Ranger units. In Light of the end of the Legion's presence in Suramar, the Thera-dora have been converting into a Ranger organizations, drawing on Suramar's ancient traditions, and those of the other elves to guard the forests around the now un-shielded city. The Thera-dora however retain several infantry and heavy armored units, and the Ranger-Captain has requested these assets remain in place so that outriding Thera-dora can quickly put down any threat encountered. Current armored units remain as is, but as units are retired, the question of whether to best replace them with additional Rangers, infantry, or magi stands. Calindra has made the recruitment of additional Rangers to secure Suramar's borders a priority, with mage support provided by founders Entilzha Firesong and Morgane Devaux. Thera-dora uniforms hold a mostly purple, Shal'dorei look to them, with streaks of blue and gold interlaced, buckles bearing the crest of Quel'Thalas and the upward-facing crescent moon beside each other. Thera-dora largely operate and train within Shal'elah, serving as its effective security forces, and as the skills of each recruit or small group advance sufficiently, they're taken to a suitable location to test the skill they're training. The Thera-dora are intended to be supply an entire company to the battle for Suramar, both fully trained and having faced combat prior to the march on Suramar. The Thera-dora were bolstered by the arrival of the 1st Quel'Thalas, rangers from Lord Firesong's holdings on the outskirts of Quel'Thalas, Ashal'Thalas. The crackdown in southern Suramar and subsequent flow of refugees to Shal'aran also saw increased recruitment, as the population from which to draw them increased, and crowding at Shal'aran needed easing. Operational uniforms vary, though purple cloaks are standard to identify Thera-dora to Hellstriders whom might not recognize them. Recruits suited to martial combat dress in plate or mail, with ranger units often camouflaged or otherwise dressed to blend in. Weapons are somewhat a right of passage before official promotions; as a recruit's skills develop they receive a weapon suited to their skills. Calindra Lemoine uses a Thalassian spellbow gifted by Entilzha Firesong, a functional replica of an older Thalassian design he'd found on an archaeological dig. A number of others have received Thalassian runeblades, provided at the expense of or from the arsenal of House Firesong. The defection of former Duskwatch Instructor Lirande Dubois following the Crescent crackdown has been highly useful in keeping up with the influx of refugees, as has the support of former Tranquilen guard and spellblade Aria Meril'en. Thera-dora formal uniforms are a deep Shal'dorei silken purple with a blue sash, and belt buckles featuring the engraved crest of Quel'Thalas besides the upward facing crescent-moon of Suramar. Thera-dora fill essential security and maintenance functions at Shal'elah, and their days are kept quite full by leader Magistrix Morgane Devaux as civilians and refugees learn to be soldiers, medics, engineers, herbalists and rangers. The Firesong Suramar Consulate, House Firesong's formal mission located in north Suramar, serves much as a base for Thera-dora patrols, the grounds located along the outer ring of the city. The Thera-dora are also responsible for security of the compound. Leadership Ranger Captain Calindra Lemoine commands all day to day Thera-dora operations, a role she assumed after the war. Morgane Devaux and Entilzha Firesong both formally outrank her though have encouraged Calindra to take on the leadership role and the face of the order, though Entilzha and Morgane remain involved with strategic planning. A system is used in which Thera-dora pass on skills to one another; for instance a recruit trained in first aid and showing a good grasp of it would be tasked with training others, as they may receive training in swordplay (with dummy weapons initially) from another recruit showing promise in that area, optimizing time available to instructors and through learning and teaching, forging deeper bonds between the soldiers. Calindra, as gained from Morgane, highly values structure and formality, traits she instills in her charges, holding them to military standards of dress and conduct from the very start and hammering concepts as properly addressing officers, in what was for most the first time in their lives they've encountered such structure, structure which has been paying dividends as units become operational. Thera-dora trainees lead highly structured and focused lives, with each day filled with drills, training, and study, and follow a four, six hour long guard rotation shifts per 24 hours. As Shal'elah is underground and accessed only via telemancy pads, with wild animals in the ruins above and a desire to keep out of sight near Shal'elah, for time outside regular trips through portals to safe, often remote outdoor locations are arranged for both training and leisure. Both of these outdoor functions boosts morale as the soldiers' connect or reconnect with the natural world and hone their skills. Increases to their numbers and the presence of allied forces in Suramar grow, adding confidence to the notion that all is not lost, as commonly thought to so many previously. A telemancy pad links Shal'elah to Shal'aran, where many new Thera-dora recruits originate, seeking to be more than refugees in a cavern but elves claiming their destiny and fighting for their future. Training and Study Save a few Duskwatch defectors and a handful of Thalassian elves loyal to House Firesong, the Thera-dora had generally lived civilian lived in Suramar, and needed to be trained quickly. Morgane Devaux leads in rigid military fashion, with daily drilling of new recruits. Each is then tested for potential skill as a Ranger, Spellfence, arcanist, or in rare cases, another skill, though most whom made it to the Battle of Suramar did so as a Ranger or Spellfence. Many of the Thera-dora, most notably Ranger-Liuetenant Calindra Lemoine, took well to time in the wild and to animals, are assigned to specialized Ranger and archery training, though some have taken to pistols. All with the capacity including the Rangers are trained at swordplay, though the majority of those whom reached the Battle of Suramar did so as spellblades or spellfences. As Shal'dorei all know some arcane magic, such is incorporated into Thera-dora training, with both ranged and melee soldiers trained to apply their arcane birthright to their new skills. A small number proved strong enough with magic to fight directly as casters, some with experience in the War of the Ancients and others either ostracized from the Arcanium long ago for political reasons, or otherwise concealing the depth of their skill. The few mages were brought up to combat speed by Entilzha and Morgane directly, while the Ranger and bladed units assigned to training teams intended to grow into combat units. Working with civilians, not all are deemed fit for combat, and some assigned to support roles possibly involving previously known skills such as tailoring or engineering. Shal'dorei have a strong sense of hierarchy, and those unable to contribute in a military context have little qualms over acting in a servile role. Thera-dora teams trained heavily in Azsuna against small pockets of Legion remnants and sorties against naga positions. As the Battle for Suramar grew closer, the Thera-dora were prepared to fight against their own people in the Ley Ruins, and learning to identify friend from foe. While most left no option but combat, the Thera-dora in time came to learn to recognize Nightfallen whom were not wholly gone, and began carrying emergency stabilization kits containing ancient mana. A number of saved Nightfallen would add to the ranks of the Thera-dora, though given their late entry and physical & mental duress, mostly in support roles or as reinforcements. As the elven armies began gathering outside Suramar City and the slaughter in the Crescent District caused many even in the Duskwatch to question Elisande, Thera-dora teams were sent in strategically to aid dissenters and get elves to the safety of Shal'elah or Shal'aran. The Thera-dora played a notable role in the rescue of Captain Adrienne, her men, and the civilians they refused to deliver to the soul forge boats. While combat training and actions took the bulk of the time prior to the liberation action, emphasis study-wise is placed on history and language. Shal'dorei are given lessons in Thalassian as part of the cultural aspect of the program, while aiding the Thalassian elves with the nuance of the Shal'dorei tongue. As Darnassian is not hard to pick up after Thalassian and the Shal'dorei tongue, most continue along to that, while some learn Orcish or Common for translation purposes, though learning such foreign tongues takes notably longer. The only ones to master Orcish or Common well enough to act as translators were civilians without military duties and thus ample time to devote. The Thera-dora have two official orcish translators and one Common translator, though there's been little such need given the elven nature of the Suramar Campaign. Each acting in the field will be provided with an arcane translation rune, but such loses much of the nuance that speaking and understanding a language provides. Small numbers of Sin'dorei and Sin'dorei from House Firesong's ranks fighting with the Thera-dora are given comparable education in Shalassian a similar program of learning the Shal'dorei tongue. Notable Thera-dora Notable members of the Thera-dora are as follows (not a complete roster): Ranger Calindra Lemoine holds a strong natural affinity, traps, animals, situational awareness. She serves as Ranger-Lieutenant of the 1sr Shal'elah (see units below), and via her affinity to nature took to training as a ranger and in the outdoors as somewhat of a prodigy. Calindra's spellbow, Aman'talah, was a gift by Entilzha Firesong honoring Calindra's was promotion to Ranger-Lieutenant and first assigned command. on patrol with her Thalassian spellbow, Aman'talah]] Ky'sende has taken well to swordplay and is through her training grows more confident both with a blade and at exerting her authority. When the telemancy pads are seeing heavy use, Ky'sende manages security and screenings, very much reflecting Morgane's desire for order, structure, and discipline. Kalen was a mage in the War of the Ancients whom found himself in Suramar when the Sundering took place, though he was from Zin-Azshari and had few local connections. His skill with the arcane would be considered strong for any other race, but for a Shal'dorei seems about average, and lacking connections, he's been long rejected by the Arcanists and our of practice. Entilzha and Morgane each work with Kalen to help the elf shake off ancient rust and prove Suramar's arcanists wrong about him. Tal'sorreth is a male alchemist and vinter formerly residing in the Twilight Vineyards. The youngest of the initial recruits at only about 2,000, the world beyond Suramar is new to him, though Tal'sorreth can identify many plants he's not yet seen from his reading, and understands much of how to utilize the plant life of Suramar, and of the arcwine production process. Tal'sorreth was among the first of "second wave" Thera-dora and was among the first moved from Suramar both due to the need for his skills and his particularly precarious situation, with his family's known ties to that of former vinter and executed "traitor" Margaux, many loyalists seek someone to blame for the retaliation that followed. With these events transpiring just before Morgane left the city, and her knowing Tal'sorreth's father, Morgane was able to handle the details of arranging the evacuation. Tal'sorreth has a small but growing alchemy lab, and is finally getting to work with some of the materials he's read of. His knowledge of local plants including arcfruit and barries, has proven useful, and he's considered a valuable asset. N'Sharro - Male second wave evacuee trained as a ranger. Maxime Evrard - female tailor, self-taught at the sword. Evacuated by request of Lady Amatheia Shadegrove. Arcanist Ka'lina - Male Shal'aran refugee. Some experience with telemancy; Kadremis needs what help is available. Torino - Male strong with time magics. Evacuated by request of Lady Amatheia Shadegrove. Solene Lebrun - Female Shal'aran refugee. Children taken by Legion (intelligence confirmed). Quick reflexes and seems to display necessary commitment. Ambre Tal'zini - Female Shal'dorei with elegant script and a magician with silk and a needle, Ambre serves in a support capacity as the principle tailor and scribe at Shal'elah. She's also the caretaker of the orphan child Aurélien, having borne three children herself Pruet - Male Shal'dorei former arcanist then an engineer, familiar with the construction process for the large Nightborne constructs. Once deft with Duskbolts and such Nightwell-based magic, keen to regain once sharp magical command Ranger-Captain Thendrian - A long-standing ally of House Firesong and among the most trusted Rangers under Entilzha's command during the Ghostlands Campaign. Since promoted to Ranger-Captain, the Sin'dorei and his unit have been called from Ashal'Thalas to add numbers and skilled rangers to the Thera-dora (Thendrian is a player character whom will be arriving soon). Operational Units & Specializations The units below are among those operation at or around the time of the siege. Since the, newly promoted Ranger-Captain Calindra Lemoine has taken on day to day command, as the Thera-dora draw more recruits, moving in the direction of a Ranger organization. Combat Units * 1st Ranger Unit of Shal'elah ** Ranger-Captain Calindra Lemoine (female Shal'dorei, leader) ** Tal'sorreth (male Shal'dorei) ** N'sharo (male Shal'dorei) ** (3) trained Swoopers (Suramar-native owls) ** Activated * 4th Ranger Unit of Shal'elah, 7th Ranger Unit of Shal'elah, 12th Ranger Unit of Shal'elah ** Each bears the same configuration as the 1st Sha'elah ** Activated * 5'th Infantry Unit of Shal'elah' ** Spellfence Ky'sende (female Shal'dorei, lead) ** Soreth (male Shal'dorei) ** Raylena (female Shal'dorei) ** (6) additional spellblades ** Activated * 2nd Cavalry of Shal'elah ** (5) plated manasaber units ** Polearms, arcane slicers among weaponry ** Manasabers will be acquired for each if possible; if not likely traditional sabers or other armored mount per the affinities displayed * 1st Quel'Thalas Division ** Comprised of elves from Ashal'Thalas (Quel'dorei & Sin'dorei) and loyal to House Firesong ** Led by Ranger-Captain Thendrian (Sin'dore) ** Activated * Crescent Evacuation Group 1 ** Nine males and six females willing and capable of training among the Thera-dora joined the militia's ranks from among the first wave of refugees, assigned together for initial training. ** Intactive, training * Training ** Lirande Dubois (female Shal'dorei) The former Duskwatch Adjudicator and Instructor is not formally a member of the Thera-dora, though her centuries of experience training soldiers has proven highly useful. ** Daria Keril'en (female Sin'dorei) A tall woman by Thalassian standards, Aria is also not officially among the Thera-dora's ranks, but as an ally from the Highguard with decades of experience training spellblades, Aria has also proven quite useful as the number of trainees increases. * 2nd Duskwatch ** Commanded by Captain Adrienne and consisting of a total of seven soldiers, five of which served extensively together among the Duskwatch, before refusing to carry out order to deliver civilians to soul forges, and instead sheltered them. As a highly trained and coordinated unit, the 2nd Duskwatch is by far the most experience among the Thera-dora. * Additional Units (may not be inclusive): 8th Ranger, 11th Infantry, 13th Infantry Non-Combat Specialties * Alchemy/Herbalism ** Tal'sorreth (male Shal'dorei, lead on Suramar-native plant life) ** Vor'taria Ara'lith (female Quel'dorei, lead on all foreign plant life) * Telemancy ** Fourth Telemancer Kadremis Mathieu (male Nightfallen, lead) ** Entilzha Firesong (male Quel'dorei) * Arcaneium ** Morgane Devaux (female Shal'dorei, lead) ** Entilzha Firesong (male Quel'dorei) ** Kalen Gaillard (male Shal'dorei) Veteran, War of the Ancients * Translation ** Violaine Adnet (Shalassian, Thalassian, Orcish) ** Claudette Lussier (Shalassian, Thalassian, Common) ** Marinette Suchet (Shalassian, Thalassian, Orcish) Azsuna Operations With the defeat of Dread Commander Mimirarn and the Hellguard offensive in Azuna, then Ranger-Lt. Calindra Lemoine was assigned command of rooting out Legion remnants, and assuring they regained no foothold. Calindra took well to command, with Aman'talah striking down many demons. Ventures into the ley ruins provided a taste of what was to come in Suramar, a war between it children, though the compassionate minded Calindra, a mother at heart despite her growing military stature, was able to project calm, and allow agitated Nightfallen to be taken for care and nourishment. Thera-dora patrols serve multiple functions in Azsuna. A land of natural bounty adjacent to Suramar, keeping the naga and other unwelcome actors out of Azsuna is among their charges, along with preventing any Legion return. They're hardened to harsh realities having to face Withered and learn how to tell friend from foe, successfully pulling back a number of Nightfallen on the brink of Withering. The Thera-dora are taught to look at the "whole elf" to assess if they intend harm, identifying body language and vocal cues. The generally light nature of the combat encountered enables newcomers to gain experience in relative safety alongside more experiences Thera-dora, with notable exceptions. A Thera-dora outpost exists within the remants of the Bergerac Vineyards, which displays the sigil of House Firesong over what is intended as Entilzha and Vortaria's future country home. They're instructed to view the blue dragons from Azurewing Repose as allies, with the safety of the whelps among their many responsibilities in Azsuna. The collective field experience gained in Azsuna is much of what set the Thera-dora apart from the other Nightborne and Nightfallen militia; a ragged force going in returned to Suramar disciplined Rangers and Spellblades, having faced demons and scores of Withered, relied on their skills, wits, and each other. Waning Crescent Worried of an usual calm in the city despite the invasion force being on the move, as well as a need to more directly move arcwine, led to the establishment of three telemancy beacons concealed in southern Suramar, in a cellar, attic, and rooftop. Fourth Telemancer Kadremis was able to use the added power from Leystation Anasterian to maintain the links, and when plumes of fel smoke appeared, contact lost, Thera-dora teams under Calindra Lemoine were ordered to deploy. One of the beacon sites was compromised, though the attic and rooftop positions remained active. Calindra reported citizens arming themselves to repel the Legion and Duskwatch, and bolstered by a Thera-dora team, Calindra was able to use the house with the attic to evacuate thirty-seven elves to Shal'elah, some bearing injury and some small children. Of the thirty-seven, nine are not fully grown, with five no more than small children. Eleven men and six women seem suited to joining the Thera-dora. A few more were interested, though it was deemed that a mother with three children is more of use helping care for the other children, as opposed to needing to often leave her own children in the care of others. Siege of Suramar With more experience than most of the Shal'dorei rebels, having trained for months and taken on legitimate missions against Legion and Naga interests in Aszuna, the Thera-dora, whom largely had manasabers by the start of the battle, fought valiantly throughout the push into Suramar City, striking down many once former friends though keeping firm military resolve and pushing for Astravaar Harbor. Calindra Lemoine and her 1st Shal'elah Ranger, along with the 5th & 7th infantry were within the spell, a total of 21 elves. 20 Shal'dorei and a Sin'dorei ranger. Thera-dora that were further back and able to avoid the spell have taken defensive positions around Astravaar Harbor, holding the vital forward position as a means of lowering the time stop spell and gaining access to the Nighthold is sought, actions some of the Thera-dora are likely involved it. Morgane and Entilzha were at the command post when Elisande's time stop was launched, and were not themselves trapped, though a number of Thera-dora were. Calindra was able to be freed as a portion of her spellbow Aman'talah extended beyond the spell, and Morgane together with Entilzha were able to use the bowtip as a chronomantic focus, nearly overloading Leystation Anasterian from which the vast energies needed for even a brief interruption were drawn. Calindra and a few others were freed, and many other Thera-dora were not at the gate, but fighting among largely successful efforts to reclaim districts from Elisande's collapsing regime. Into the Nighthold Calindra, Ky'lintha and the top Thera-dora commanders were both the most diligent and skilled in theri discipline, packing training that often takes years into an intense number of months, training heavily in the ley ruins and Felblaze Ingress, as the Thera-dora came to agreement with the Hellstriders to take over anti-Legion efforts in Azsuna after the primary force was defeated and the striders moving on. The demons remaining were however quite formidable, and the ley ruins presented a complex set of new challenges, some from which new recruits were gained. Calindra and her unit, the 1st Shal'elah, spent a few days recovering at Belore'aran, then returned to the fight, selected as part of an elite infiltration team assigned to enter the breach in the Nightflow conduit several days before the breach, remaining unseen surrounded by enemies, causing confusion and weakening enemy numbers, finally striking out in a distracting fashion as the main strike team entered. The effort was a success, Calindra, and with the defeat of the Chronomatic Anomaly, the rest of the Thera-dora were freed, and joined operations inside the citadel many never thought they'd enter. The Thera-dora came to guard vital supply routes outside the Nightspire as events inside came to a climax, and upon the defeat of Gul'dan, Morgane swore loyalty to Thalyssra and returned to her position as an Arcanist of Suramar. Calindra alone drew much attention to the Thera-dora, for a Nightborne woman known previously as a civilian of humble birth, striking down demons with blazing arrows launched from a Thalassian spellbow, but Morgane's sense of discipline and coordination was passed along to the Thera-dora she'd spent months training alongside Sin'dorei ally Entilzha Firesong, a number of Sin'dorei rangers and Sunreaver associates of Lord Firesong, and more recently, flipped Duskwatch under Captain Adrienne. A pivotal part of the efforts to liberate Suramar and the Nighthold, the Thera-dora worked well with Lady Liadrin's force, and Calindra served as envoy to Tyrande Whisperwind's forces, whom were initially mistrustful, though seeing her skill, and noting she was born after the shield was risen, came to work together in the liberation of the Twilight Vineyards and Felborne positions in the Grand Promenade. Beyond Elisande The Thera-dora have sworn to the new Suramar government under Arcanist Thalyssra, and their function as Rangers is being amplified, as Suramar lacks such skills, and they're needed with the shield down. Calindra Lemoine has taken a central role in beginning to train Shal'dorei as Rangers and huntresses, as she's a fondness for her Swooper, and animals in general, blending elements of Darnassian and Thalassian Ranger/Hunter traditions, combining them with Suramar's rich magical history. While most new additions are spellbows, infantry units continue to develop with the Broken Shore still to be dealt with. However with Suramar safe for the time, leave at Belore'aran has been granted for many after the long and grueling training and civil war. The Thera-dora are sworn to both House Firesong and House Devaux, the option of settlement in Ashal'Thalas is open to all, and House Firesong's Emberstriders and Bailan Guard can well use the extra numbers given the losses suffered in the Ghostlands Campaign. The bulk are expected to return to Suramar, and all intend to uphold their duties for the duration of the Legion war, but a number have developed a fondness for Belore'aran and the woods of Quel'Thalas, and some are likely to settle or spend time there, possibly serving among House Firesong's Emberstriders and Bailan Guard, whom are responsible for the security of Ashal'Thalas. Firesong Consulate & Post-Occupation Field Actions With the opening of the Firesong Suramar Consulate, the Thera-dora were assigned the task of security for the embassy compound in north Suramar, with manicured gardens surrounding the central manor and consulate, the location, under the security command of Calindra Lemoine has some to serve as much of an informal headquarters for the Thera-dora, with bunks recently added and an extension placed upon an old carriage house now used by the rangers. Some Thera-dora field actions have focused on the Moon Guard stronghold, suggesting an interest in restoring the once powerful ancient defenses, though little is known of the extent or objective of operations there, believed to hold the last pockets of loyalist holdouts. Legionfall When the march on the Broken Shore began, the Ranger Captain was disheartened at the lack of Nightborne support. Entilzha assured her they'd much still to deal with, pockets of resistance, a city to secure and bring order to, and the importance of stability in Suramar to making possible a sustained campaign on the shore. In addition to the complex manner in which the Armies of Legionfall arose, through the complete failure of the horde and alliance to unite the people of Azeroth, despite their will, and thus new orders rose to face the challenge. Calindra took the reassurance that she'd face the Legion and finish them, and resumed her patrols in Suramar, recruitment for the Thera-dora going well, training Nightborne Rangers a time consuming task. However when Calindra learned that a notable number of Felborne had escaped Suramar and gathered on The Weeping Terrace, in the extreme northest of the Broken Isles, with fel infused Fal'dorei among them, horrid spider creatures, she was quick to advocate for Thera-dora deployment. Calindra knew from facing them that there was no redeeming the Felborne; they are demons not elves, with the levels of fel they've consumed, if some of those they experimented on and forced fel upon could be stabilized, these fel creatures served the Legion, though born of Suramar, Calindra requested deployment. Entilzha declined, citing lack of authority, and directed Calindra to Trueshot Lodge, where many of the Thalassian Rangers she had been trained by, and fought beside, took their rest. The Sin'dorei and a few Kaldorei vouched for Calindra's prowess and loyalty, a walk about Highmountain with Aman'talah striking a stag between the antlers from 200 yards out with the mighty weapon impressed enough upon the Rangers, and now taking her more seriously, listened to what she knew of the Felborne position, of which most were unaware. Given both their origin and the experience the Thera-dora held fighting them, Calindra and two dozen of her best Rangers deployed to the rugged cliffs surrounding the, according to Morgane, once beautiful and serene garden beside the Temple of Elune. It was a gloomy place now though, and these Felborne made it worse, welcome as it was to have they away from the city. Coordinating with the Armies of Legionfall, the Rangers pushed tirelessly against the Felborne, and other Legion targets that came into range, basically anything that moves. Calindra lives up to Aman'talah's name, raining death from above onto the Felborne from high upon the cliffs, and directing her rangers in support of allied advances into the region. Many fell, but there were too many left in Suramar, which the Legion had made no effort to reclaim, and the flow of them has been steady. Grappling gear is needed to reach the hooks fashioned by the Thera-dora to reach their cliffside positions, and they've a well-concealed telemancy pad there to Shal'elah to move forces back and forth as the Thera-dora continue their guerrilla assault on the shore. Trivia * The name Thera-dora means "Truth Seekers" * The first Thera-dora to receive a promotion and be deemed fit for combat was Ranger-Lieutenant Calindra Lemoine. * The most popular former occupation of a Thera-dora recruit is raising children, and there are significantly more females than males. * When the Thera-dora take leisure/educational trips, they're often to somewhere remote. Un'goro crater is among the favorite places of many to visit. Category:Suramar Organizations Category:Hunters Category:Rangers